Zara Star
Zara Star is a space star and the main host of Battle of the Shopkins. Zara Star and her co-host Sunburst first appeared in the 2008 video "Sunburst Finds Out His Value". Zara Star exhibits very surreal mannerisms, including being able to deform or mutilate characters, reviving them, screeching in order to stun characters, eliminating contestants by taking a hand and putting them into the bin (sending them to the EXIT), and has the ability to shoot energy beams (called "zappies") from her hands. Zara Star's first appearance in BOTS was "If It's Here...", where she leads a game to win "$1,000,000. Zara Star appears alongside Sunburst, another abstract being representing a beanie baby. Appearance Zara Star is a yellow star. She wears three stars on her head, which are blue, yellow, and pink. Personality Although Zara Star seems to be calm most of the time, she does get angry in "Run Your Way To Victory" , "Go Underwear to Look", "I Didn't Kill Anyone!", "The End is Near", "I Keep Forgetting", and "Zara Goes To Far Fetch", this anger growing more frequent as the series goes on. Zara Star was well-mannered in "Sunburst Finds Out His Value", however, and didn't screech at all then. But in BOTS, she has a mysterious, sadistic personality where she uses her powers to harm the contestants just for the fun of it. In "I Didn't Kill Anyone!", Zara Star was shown to want a sense of dominance in the show and will get furious if talked back to or if she has tasks done for her. When provoked, Zara Star would show no mercy and would even do things such as ”dismemble” close friends out of anger, even lacking remorse in the process. In "Zara Goes Too Far Fetch", Zara Star is very intolerant to criticism as she mistaken Sweet Pea’s response to criticism, and threatens to zap her, The Abusement Park 2's plan being the only thing stopping the attack. In "BRING BACK YELLOW STAR!", however, in direct contrast to the earlier bully she was shown as, Zara Star seems to be a lot calmer, frendlier and more humble than she was before she was multiplied by 0. She can still be violent, but noticeably less often. She had not screeched anyone for three episodes after her return, (breaking this streak in Return of the Rocket Ship) adding onto how friendly she became. She still will not hesitate to zap those who bother her. She also declared in Return of the Rocket Ship that she could not allow Sunburst to find her treasure because Zara Star must be Sunburst’s only treasure, signifying that she wants to be important to Sunburst. Trivia *She is depicted with four fingers frequently, but sometimes she is depicted with five, as seen during the intro of "If It's Here..." where she shrinks Tocky Cuckoo Clock and before blasting energy beams at Cheeky Chocolate in "Go Underwear to Look". It also appears in "Zara Goes Too Far Fetch" when Zara Star was about to blast Sweet Pea for criticizing her. Other times she has claws like in "The End is Near". *She appears in the HTwins.net game Tidepool, as a level 23 creature in the "Classic" character set. *Cary described Zara Star as a "weird alien creature who doesn't know how to communicate" in his reaction video. If she actually is an alien, this could explain her strange powers, general behavioral quirks, different eye and limb assets, and her screeching. **Another implication that she is an alien was shown in "BRING BACK YELLOW STAR!", in which she says "We don't have that gender where I'm from", indicating that she's from another planet or universe. *Zara Star seems to be omnipotent. However, being omnipotent doesn't grant her the ability to give good solutions to the problems which she is faced with all of the time. *In the first three episodes, Zara Star starts the intro by raising her right arm in a fist. *Zara Star is able to talk with her eyes, as shown in "Run Your Way to Victory". *Zara Star seems to hate a 5-point star. **This is implied in "The End is Near" when she deems The Abusement Park 2's food to be the worst one, while she ranks Team Fear the Fearless' as the second best food. *In BOTS 3, when Zara Star states that she isn't the one who doesn't know his value, the sky can be seen in the center of her eyes. *Apparently, if Zara Star were to be multiplied by zero, she would teleport into the zero she was multiplied by. **This was foreshadowed after Aruba was multiplied by Zara Star, she states that she had obtained the "factor of Zara Star" within her. Also, when Zara Star was recovered by Honey Hearts and Crown Jules, they had to extract Zara Star from the inside of Aruba before squeezing her into a star shape. *When Zara Star screeched at Bubbleisha in "The End is Near", the screech was the original audio clip in reverse. *Zara Star has a tendency to misname "The Feathers and the Anvil" as "The Anvil and the Feathers", as heard in "The End is Near" and "Don't Fall Into Your Doom". *Zara Star seems to have no gender along with Sunburst, because they don't have genders in the world they came from. **This may imply that the other characters from SBFOHV have no genders either. *Zara Star's voice is 4 semitones higher than the original voice clip of their voice. *Zara Star's name has been said the most in BOTS, as of BOTS 15, at 90 times. Category:Characters Category:Hosts